


Hannibal Crack #1

by Melodies of Fandom (Wolveria)



Series: My Videos [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Video, crack video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Melodies%20of%20Fandom
Summary: Features scenes from the BAU, cranky Grandpa Will, and hurt cannibal feelings.





	




End file.
